effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1365: If a Bat Flips in a Forest
Date April 19, 2019 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Meg Rowley banter about Meg seeing the Padres in person, the Phillies’ attendance surge, rooting for writers who’ve taken team jobs, and the Mariners’ lousy last week, then discuss the aesthetic and competitive ramifications of the huge spike in home-run rate in the majors and minors, why Rob Manfred is still insisting that the ball isn’t responsible, and what, if anything, MLB should do. Then (35:18) they talk to veteran baseball writer Danny Knobler, author of the new book Unwritten: Bat Flips, the Fun Police, and Baseball’s New Future, about the purpose and future of the unwritten rules, the latest incidents involving Chris Archer and Derek Dietrich and Brad Keller and Tim Anderson, whether MLB is being hypocritical by promoting celebratory displays without condemning intentional plunkings, the concept of “respect,” and the current cultural conflict’s fault lines. Topics * Continued increase in the home run rate in MLB and AAA * Aesthetic and competitive changes to baseball with increased home run rates * Rob Manfred's comments about the baseball * MLB report on changes to the baseball * Interview with Danny Knobler * Unwritten rules in baseball * Backlash to changes in what is acceptable in baseball * Influence of global cultures on baseball's unwritten rules * MLB's 'Let the kids play' marketing campaign * Developing a new generation of baseball fans * How to establish rules for punishing pitchers that throw at a player Intro Sloan, "Flying High Again" Interstitial Sloan, "Who Taught You to Live Like That?" Outro The Tragically Hip, "The Rules" Banter * Meg is currently in San Diego, she and Ben discuss the fans' interest in the Padres and how the team is performing this season. * Bryce Harper and the surge in Phillies' attendance * Rooting for the teams where former colleagues work * The Mariners recent losing streak and come down from their hot start to the season Notes * Home runs this season are again on pace to be at an all time high. This season AAA is using the MLB ball and there has been more than a 30% increase in home run rate in those leagues. * Danny thinks that much of the conflict around unwritten rules has to do with respect and different player views on how to respect the game of baseball, their opponents, and how to express excitement and passion for the game. * Aaron Judge told Danny that he doesn't bat flip because he is sometimes concerned that he might have misjudged the ball and not actually have hit a home run (this happened to him in high school). Links * Effectively Wild Episode 1365: If a Bat Flips in a Forest * The Rabbit Ball is Flying in Triple-A Too by Robert Arthur * Key Takeaways from MLB Report on Home Run Rates by Anthony Castrovince * Rob Manfred's comments on the home run spike * Juice the ball. Or don't juice it. Just tell us! by Sam Miller * Vladimir Guerrero Jr. home run * Brian Dozier whining about a bunt is all about trying to gain an edge by Sam Miller * Brett Boone bat flip commercial Category:Episodes Category:Guest Episodes